


The ruby assasin

by Deadpoollover123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dystopian, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpoollover123/pseuds/Deadpoollover123
Summary: I not doing a description fight me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a novel so please if it's bad blame it on autocorrect

My name is Cleo just Cleo nothing really fancy and no it doesn't stand for Cleopatra am just an average mito in the city nothing else I go to the same school every day pray that the god's to give the emperor long life in the same place that everybody else prays at always sit in the middle of the class, looks average . smarts average, In sports, I'm just as good as everyone else nothing specific except this everyone in the cities eyes are pitch black devoid of any emotion mine are dark brown. By the time I was 2 I had begun to wear contacts no one sells contacts nowadays so my parents had to make their own contacts why you see anyone seen with any colour eyes except black is to be executed on the spot by anyone so yeah, the reason why I'm like this simple I'm a mistake born on the wrong date, the wrong place, the wrong colour of eyes the wrong parents . My parents were what everyone calls the outcasts they were against the empire they live on the edge of the city like way edge of the city an inch close to the gates, everyone tends to live closer to the emperor or at least tries to but not my parents they made a point of living as far from the emperor's palace as possible . When they had me they decided not to take the journey to the hospital and just have me there in the house where the doctors or executors as my parents called them could not drive out the all emotion from me turning my eyes black. I was "homeschooled" taught by my father I learned how to kill animals including humans which is illegal by the way, I was according to my father the best sharpshooter in all of the city, I learned to cook with everything and anything best cook in the whole city my mother used to say. Yeah, life was rough but we were good we had a roof over our head food 3 times a day and some clothes.I used to think it was all I wanted in life until one day it was my birthday I was 12 I was baking bread with the flour I had ground outside and a few herbs I had planted for seasoning suddenly the door burst open my mother looked up from where she was writing a letter and retrieved a gun from her back jean pocket my father made it a law in the house that we carry a gun on us at all I now see why that was necessary seeing as my mum had brought out her gun I brought mine out to and pointed it at the intruder . My father was standing in front of me his head hanging low to men dressed in all black stared at me

"Put the gun down now if not the man gets it " the other twirls his gun threateningly at us, my mother slowly raises her hands I do the same she looks at me and then at the men

" We don't have any money" the one twirling the gun looks at her

"You and your husband are under arrest for plotting against the emperor"

I looked at my parents my hands began to shake what had they done I knew that they were not the most adherent followers to the emperor but they never actually plotted against him what was he talking about , my mother avoids my gaze so I looked at my father for the first time in my life I see him cry he turned around and looked at the two men

"my daughter had nothing to do with this"

The man gestured at me to come to him, slowly I walked towards him then he roughly grabbed my chin and stared deep into my eyes I began thanking all the god's I knew of that because I was going outside this morning I decided to wear my contacts,I kept my face as slack as I could a mask I had perfected since I could walk he let go of my chin and looked to the man beside him

"She's clear"

his voice was as monotone as ever the man that had twirled the gun nodded and pointed the gun at my parents

"No!"

I screamed I saw the man's hands raised as if to hit me and then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day you're on fire girl!

I woke up to a bright white light I wondered whether I was in heaven because I had never lain on something so soft, at home we always used to sleep on a bed of straw and moss it wasn't bad to me because I never knew anything better Home, Home and suddenly I remembered the memories coming back in flashes dad crying , a black eyes staring into mine, the gun at my parents head . I sat up from the bed first things first my dad had always said when in a new environment observe then act on what you have observed everywhere in the room was white the blinding light I saw was from the ceiling the only splash of colour in the room was the portrait of the emperor hanging from the wall maybe it was a rule that everyone had to have his portrait in their house my parents certainly didn't have one in our house, I could feel tears threatening to fall I shook my head now is not the time to think painful thoughts the door opened I flinched, I think I now have a certain phobia of doors , a doctor came in immediately out of habit I looked at her eyes yep they were pitch black I don't know what I was expecting, she looked at me up and down brought out her clipboard and began to ask questions

"How far have you go with your education?"

before I could answer that question she asked me another

" When last did you pray to the emperor?"

"Have you begun work ?"

"What type of organ are you?"

You remember that rule I said about observing new environments and acting on the observations yeah it goes for people to and I have come to the conclusion that this woman was a talker but that's not the part that bugs me no the part that those are that she an annoying talker the kind of person that doesn't give you time to talk because they feel as if you are so primitive that you cannot possibly formulate answers probably the two men told her that my home was at the outskirt of the city, well the feeling of annoyance is mutual she is obviously a "I live right next the emperor in a big mansion "kind of person, sometimes dad will go to that side of town and always come back angry ranting about the posh brats looking down at him so yeah feeling mutual kid .

After she finished ranting off to herself she looked at me huffed and sashayed out of the room once the door was closed I growled and flopped on the bed I only had one thought as I lost consciousness again

"I really really should not have done that."

Again for the second time in a day I feel like I'm in heaven and then memories come again in flashes dad crying,black eyes staring into mine , the gun at my parents head ugg my head was pounding the only difference is that instead of waking up to a bright light I woke up to black eyes I jumped off the bed and straight to the corner the doctor raised up his hands in surrender and slowly came to me cooing softly I didn't like it I wasn't some soft broken girl and I didn't want her thinking that I was that wouldn't bode well so I crossed my arms kept my face blank and walked all the way back to the bed and sat down the doctor looked stunned then she shrugged and walked over to me

"Soooo how your night"

I glared at her

" My head hurts do have something that can stop it"

She looked at me weirdly and then began muttering under her breath and then she started pacing back and forth just watching her was making my headache worse by the 60th walk I decided to tell her

"Can you please stop pacing it's making my headache worse"

she looked at me walked over to the bed and sat down I noticed that her short hair was not normal black but platinum silver it looked like she just got a pair of scissors and chopped it off it kind of looked good on her then she began to tap her feet

"Can you stop"

she looked at being sheepish with a light blush colouring her cheeks

"Sorry"

we just kind of sat in the silence thick with unanswered questions I had enough

"Hey"

she didn't seem to hear me so I coughed to get her attention she looked up at me I pointed to my head

" Um did you forget about my headache it still hurts"

It really does I wasn't just saying it to get her talking

"Oh yeah sorry about that I forgot um it shouldn't really hurt I mean it should be gone by now"

her blush was coming back in full force I sighed

"Well it's still there can you do something about it"

she began to tap her fingers

"Yeah I mean I could give you more

painkillers but you already had enough I mean how hard did he hit you"

I glared at her again I have another talker on my hands

"How should I know I blacked out when he hit me"

" Sorry I "

was it possible that she could get any redder

"Please just stop talking"

and then she glared at me

"Excuse you but I can talk as much as I want just because you have a hea--"

I raised up a hand

" Please can I have those painkillers now"

She glared at me and muttered under her breath

"Obviously you weren't taught any manners"

"I heard that"

she looked back at me and stuck out her tongue

"Yeah real mature"

she grinned and walked toward me with a syringe in her hand, I wasn't exactly scared of needles but that malicious grin she had on did not help me at all

" You scared"

she said wiggling her eyebrows

"Stop it"

"Stop what "

she said her grin growing wider

"stop smiling like that it's giving me the creeps"

"Okay"

her grin didn't fade in fact it just got wider I glared at her she stopped smiling and began to laugh

"Are you quite done"

"Yeah yeah sorry um I never really got your name"

I looked at her confused doesn't she have my name already

"Cleo just Cleo."

"Well, I'm Aquila in case you were wondering."

I wasn't cause the less attached I became to the people in this hospital the quicker I can get out of here

"Well do you still have that headache."

I noticed that the headache had stopped

"No, but that doesn't mean that you can go a rant marathon or start pacing in tapping your foot or your fingers."

"Ha, I knew it!!! The headache was never there was it."

"It was what are you talking about"

"You weren't acting as if you had a headache"

"Well I have a high pain threshold"

"Oh do you now so would it hurt if I did this"

She punched me right under the ribs

"You BITCH what was that for"

"Firstly for lying to me, thirdly for being me and sixthly and lastly for making me get this painkillers"

"Firstly that's not how you count, thirdly that's not how you count and sixthly and lastly that's not how you count!"

"I know that I was trying to make a joke haven't you seen much ado about nothing by Shakespeare"

"No, I haven't"

"Wow I have to take you to see it sometime"what does she mean I'm getting out of this hospital in 2 days tops

"Oops well my times up your okay though right"

"I'm fine"

"You sure even with that headache"

"It was gone and now it's coming back again" she huffed and walked out the door the minute that she left I could feel the silence and it wasn't as comfy as it was before it was now empty as if something was missing I went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad crying, black eyes staring into mine, the gun at my parents head I woke up gasping, this has got to stop I look around Aquila is at the door staring at me “Why you staring”  
“Nothing I just wanted to make sure that you were fine”  
“Yeah I’m fine what did you want” she walked over and sat next to me on the bed “ Do you know you scream when you are asleep”  
“What?”  
“You scream when your asleep” I said nothing it was shocking to me never had anyone told me that I scream in my sleep yeah I heard people say I kick in my sleep but not scream I looked at Aquila she was staring at me with this strange look in her eyes I realized that it was pity well I didn’t need her pity at all  
“What happened to you Cleo I’ve been trying to what for you to get better before I asked you what happened that the emperor's very own bodyguards had to bring you here but I couldn't wait any longer because of-” she waved her hand vaguely at me “this” I glared at her  
“Why should I tell you”  
“I’m not saying that you have to I’m just saying that it will help” I glared at her more she sighed   
“Look is your headache gone” I nodded   
“Good cause you’re coming with me” I blanched   
“No way in hell I’m i coming with you” she rolled her eyes and walked towards me and dragged my arm before I could protest I lurched forward who knew that she had that amount of strength in her I stood up and walked with her to the door trying not to show how hard it was to put one foot in front of the other I opened the door and looked

outside for the first time since I got into that hospital the view was disappointing it was just a white hallway as white at my room there was no one in sight Aquila just kept on walking forward she didn’t even look back I guess she assumed I would just follow her, I realize that I don’t really know her at all she might be the emperor's ward for all I know  
but I still followed her it was better than staying in the hospital room doing nothing at all. We walked through the hallways and came out at a door it was opaque so I couldn’t see what was on the other side of the door I was beginning to get worried “Where is everyone” she looked at me confused 

“The hospital is controlled by robots why would there be anyone here” I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door just before I was about to open the doors “Wait!” I turned around Aquila was looking at me as if she was actually seeing me for the first time “Where are you from” fear seized me because out of nowhere she had a gun out I   
slowly raised up my hands in the universal sign for peace or in my opinion surrender “Did you have that with you the whole time” she shrugged

“Maybe I did but you haven’t answered my question”   
“I’m from a village at the outskirts of the city” I looked at what she was wearing how could I have been so careless her gown was made out of silk her gloves covered the arms that currently held a gun to my face satin I shook my head stupid, stupid to think that this person was actually my friend, stupid not to realize that was the enemy I’ll have to tread carefully from now on “You wouldn’t know it” her gun shook maybe there was a way I could salvage this situation, after all, I smiled “Hey I don’t care that you didn’t trust

me enough to not bring a gun I mean you barely know me” Her eyebrows were raised I guess she’s smarter than I thought no problem I was smarter than she could even dream of being “I’ve told you what you wanted to hear now can you please lower the gun” the gun didn’t move an inch I raised my eyebrows she didn’t even flinch well that

didn’t work I sighed “My arms are beginning to hurt can I bring them down”   
“Don’t you dare move them” Oh now I was getting mad “Do you think they will let me in here without checking for weapons” she smirked   
“They might have missed some” I growled   
“Who are you?”   
“You not knowing who I am proves my point”  
“What point!”   
“That you’re not from here”  
“I told you I’m from the outskirts of the city” she scoffs   
“No one lives at the outskirts of the city”  
“Well my family poor enough that we do” she sighed and brought down her gun   
“I know your lying about something and when I find out what it is we will have a talk, for now, come with me” she turned to the door I stayed where I was   
“ Come on”   
“You just pointed a gun at my face forgive me if I’m not going to follow you” she quirked an eyebrow   
“I thought you said it didn’t matter?” I muttered under my breath I guess I have to follow her.


End file.
